Mine
by bdavis9
Summary: A Nat/Rosalina one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song, "Mine."


Just a little oneshot that's been sitting on my computer for a long time, felt like i needed to finish it! I'm working on my last story of the Something Life Changing series right now so hopefully the first chapter will be up soon!

_You were in college working part time waiting' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

22 year old Rosalina Tai walked into a small coffee shop in her hometown in New York. She had just returned home from studying at Stanford for the past four years. She quietly took a seat at a table near the window and waited for a waiter to come to take her order. None of her old friends from the city knew she was back; she wanted to make a quiet return. She looked over at a couple sitting in a table next to hers. They were making out across the table and whispering "I love you" back in forth. Rosalina rolled her eyes and thought out loud, "Why do people even bother with love? It's not like it ever lasts anyway."

"You know, love lasts sometimes." A man standing above her said. His short brown hair was sticking up a little bit in places but he managed to pull it off. He had beautiful brown eyes and a smile that could make anyone smile. He had a Beatles t shirt on but it was covered up by an apron. He had a notepad in his hand and pulled out a pen from behind his ear. Rosalina looked up at him and instantly smiled.

"Nat…"

_I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now._

"Can you believe it?" Rosalina said two months later. She and Nat were lying on the couch in his apartment. After running into each other at the café, they started talking again after their friendship faded when the band broke apart after Rosalina graduated high school. They soon got back right to where they were in high school, happily in love. Nat and Alex were currently working on their music career together as brothers, with Nat working at the café in his spare time.

"Can I believe what?" Nat asked her, hugging her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

"That I found you again, that I'm this happy in my life." Rosalina smiled. "And it can only get better from here; I can't wait for the future. I can see it all now."__

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

"Oh my gosh Nat, do you remember this day?" Rosalina asked as she was looking through an old box of pictures she had found in Nat's closet. She held up the picture of the two of them on the beach in their middle school days.

"How could I forget?" Nat smiled.

FLASHBACK

"Hey…hey Rosalina." An 11 year old Nat managed to get out in one nervous breath. The band was at the lake, celebrating Fishing for Love's success for the day. Rosalina smiled up at him as she sat at the end of the dock, with her feet dangling in the water.

"Hey Nat." Rosalina warmly said. Nat said down next to her, his feet swinging down next to hers. "The sunset is really pretty today."

"Yeah it is, you know, you're pretty too Rosalina." Nat said, his face flushed red. Rosalina laughed and leaned up against him. Nat swiftly put his arm around her shoulders.

END FLASHBACK

"What about this one?" Nat asked, picking up a picture of the two of them taken one late summer night in their high school days.

"The first time I snuck out to see you." Rosalina laughed.

FLASHBACK

Rosalina was lying in bed watching TV one late summer night. She was dozing off to sleep during a commercial break when she was awakened by a pebble hitting her bedroom window. She jumped out of bed and ran to her window. She found Nat standing below her window with a smile plastered on his face. "What are you doing, Wolff?"

"Come on, let's go out." Nat yelled.

"My dad will kill me if he finds out I left in the middle of the night!" Rosalina whisper yelled back.

"Then he won't find out." Nat smirked. Rosalina laughed and quietly made her way downstairs and outside to greet her boyfriend with a kiss.

"You're making a rebel out of me, Wolff." Rosalina grinned.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
and there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
you say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

"Rock sensations, Nat and Alex Wolff, took a break from recording their new album to attend the premiere in New York last night for Victoria Justice's new movie," A TV gossip reporter said on screen. A picture of Nat and Alex from the previous night flashed on screen. "Nat's high school sweetheart, Rosalina Tai, joined them as well."

"You looked good last night," Rosalina smiled, emerging from Nat's bedroom in the apartment he shared with Alex. She was wearing one of Nat's old t-shirts and his boxers.

"Oh yeah?" Nat said from the kitchen table. "You looked better."

"Well thanks baby," Rosalina kissed him and sat down in his lap. "You looked ready to take on the world last night."

"Well I was," Nat told her. "I can do anything with you."

"On other Nat Wolff related news, rumors have been spread that him and Rosalina are on the rocks. Due to her cheating past and her father's many girlfriends, sources have been saying that she was spotted with another man." The TV continued to say, catching the couple's attention. Rosalina shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"It's not true, Nat," Rosalina started to say. "You have to believe it's not."

"I know it's not, I know you would never do that to me." Nat said. "Screw what they say."

"Why do they always have to say stuff like that? They make it seem like I'm screwed up by my father." Rosalina cried into Nat's chest.

"Hey, stop that." Nat told her, rubbing her back. "I know that stuff gets to and I know it's why you're so protective of your heart but you need to know that you aren't your dad, not at all. You'll never make those mistakes."

"I couldn't when I have you, huh?" Rosalina smiled, pulling Nat into a kiss.

_But we got bills to pay,  
we got nothing figured out,  
when it was hard to take,  
yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

"Rosalina, it's not that a big a deal!" Nat yelled at her from across the new apartment the two of them now shared.

"Nat, yes it is!" Rosalina yelled back. "I can't ask you to give up the studio time, your music is the most important thing in the world to you, and you can't give that up."

"Well how else are we going to pay the bills?" Nat asked her sarcastically.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Rosalina said. "You're not giving up your favorite thing in the world."

"I could never, because I plan on marrying her." Nat smiled. He knelt down on one knee and took Rosalina's hands into his. "Marry me, Rosalina. I've thought about having you as my wife since the day I met you. I know life is going to be hard but I don't want anyone else by my side through it all."

"Yes, of course," Rosalina grinned, wrapping her arms around Nat's neck and pulling him into a long kiss. "I've never thought of marrying anyone else."__

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Just outside the city on the lake, right as the sun was going down, Nat stood at the end of the aisle as he waited for Rosalina to turn the corner. His brother and friends stood next to him, everyone as antsy as Nat. The lights from the buildings clumped in the city all reflected on the water and shined. "Here comes the Bride" started to play and Rosalina walked down the aisle. With the setting sun behind her, Rosalina's eyes glimmered as she started to tear up at the sight of Nat waiting for her. Nat's face lit up into a smile as he watched his girl walk down the aisle, alone but still proud. Her father didn't bother to come, which didn't faze Rosalina. She didn't seem to care about the traditional standards, rebelling against having someone walk her down the aisle. She winked at him as she joined him at the altar.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine," Nat whispered to her as the priest began to speak.__

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

"Rosalina! You can't just leave; it's nearly 2:30 am!" Nat exclaimed, chasing Rosalina out the front door of their newly purchased home just outside the city. She got to the street corner before stopping to turn and face him.

"You won't listen to me! I told you I wanted to have kids and you just stared at me." Rosalina yelled back. "What did you think was going to happen when we got married?"

"I don't think I'm ready to be a father, we barely had enough to buy this house, I can't just agree to another major life change," Nat argued. "I just can't do it Rosalina."

"Then just leave Nat, just like my dad did to me," Rosalina cried, tears rolling down her face. "I thought you'd be a better father than him."

"Don't even pull that…wait what?" Nat asked with confusion.

"I'm pregnant, Nat," Rosalina confessed. "Isn't it obvious? Just leave alright; I'm too much baggage to handle."

"I will never leave you Rosalina, never." Nat proclaimed, pulling Rosalina into his arms. "You are my everything and this baby; it's everything I've ever wanted."

"But you just said it's too soon," Rosalina looked up into his eyes with her arms still wrapped around his torso.

"I'll never leave you alone," Nat promised, kissing her forehead.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
and every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
she is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Nat and Rosalina sat on the edge of the dock they used to play on as children. In the water in front of them, their children were splashing each other and swimming around. Rosalina leaned up against her husband, their feet dangling into the water.

"I remember that first time we sat here, it really feels like yesterday," Nat told her, rubbing his hand down his wife's back. He looked at her with a smile and he could still see the 11 year old girl he fell in love with. The same squinty eyes when she smiled with the cheeky grin. "Back when I fell in love with a girl who didn't believe in love. And now she's the best thing I have to my name."

"I love you, and the amazing life you've given me." Rosalina reached up and kissed him.

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back_

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.


End file.
